


The Protector of Kings

by ddragonflystoriesss



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Banter, During The Hobbit, Dwarves In Exile, Elves, F/M, Gandalf Is a Little Shit, Goblins, It's Always Gandalf's Fault, King Thorin, Magic, Self-Discovery, Self-Doubt, Self-Hatred, Slow Burn, Stubborn Dwarves, Supernatural Elements, Swordfighting, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Wizards
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:20:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27638102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddragonflystoriesss/pseuds/ddragonflystoriesss
Summary: "What do you want from me?" He looked serious, slightly bothered that I saw through his words. Gandalf's face grew dark and he scanned the room, his eyes finally landing on a dwarf sitting by himself across the Prancing Pony. I followed his gaze, not recognizing the dwarf. I looked back at Gandalf puzzled. "I need you to keep him alive."
Relationships: Thorin Oakenshield/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	1. Old Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Everyone! I've posted this story on Fanfic.net, but figured it was time I placed it here as well. I'll be updating every week. The story is currently on hiatus over on Fanfic.net but will soon be taken off as I am starting to work on it again. Let me know what you think! note: none of the characters besides Vienna are one. All of the genius is Tolkien.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! So, I've posted this story on Fanfic.net but have decided to revamp it a little bit so I'm posting it here! Let me know what you think in the comments! 
> 
> Note: None of the characters besides Vienna belong to me. All the genius is Tolkien!

Hiding is the one thing that Vienna was good at. It was the one thing she did better than anyone else she knew. It was also why people paid her a lot of gold to do their dirty work. That and the status of Ranger fit her better than any other she had been given. She enjoyed ripping out throats and stalking villains in the night. The titles of a soldier and a war hero were long gone to her at this point and she found no shame in that. Well, maybe a little shame. That was until she received a very unexpected letter from an old friend. 

Dear Vienna,  
I know that it had been many long years since I have reached out to you. I also know that you owe me a debt. I would like to cash in a favor; you know the one I speak of. So please, dear friend, meet me at the Prancing Pony in Bree the eve after next. I’ll explain everything to you when I arrive there. I promise you will not regret it.   
-Mithrandir

Vienna stared at the letter. She was partially terrified and partially impressed that he would blackmail her so blatantly. Must be important, she thought. She bit her lip and glanced in a nearby window; a sick, constricted feeling settling in her stomach. There was a reason she had hidden herself away from those with power, and she did not take kindly to a friend attempting to manipulate her. She had disappeared into the world not wanting to be bothered, Gandalf knew that. And yet, here he was, bothering her. You could at least see what he wants, her mind suggested. And then promptly put him in his place. She chuckled to herself. As a child, Vienna had quickly learned that it was best to keep to yourself, it was safer that way. But no matter how hard she tried, Vienna certainly had a habit of getting thrust into other people’s problems. She folded the letter and hid it in her rucksack on the side of her horse. Glancing around the street she chuckled again. I guess it’s really convenient that I’m already here, she thought as her eyes landed on the sign for the Prancing Pony.   
~~~~~~~  
Vienna made her way down the dirt path. She had sat on the idea of meeting Gandalf for many hours before, at last deciding that she needed to hear him out before she told him no. There was no way that she could help him, but she could at least hear his request. Maybe it was rude of me to give him hope and then to take it away, she thought with a chuckle, almost as rude as blackmail. Oh, how did she love irony.   
The night had fallen quickly on this evening and the rain began. The deluge that fell was heavy and left a weary feeling in her chest as Vienna found herself outside the pub once more. 

The whispers started the minute she stepped inside. To the pub goers, she was a familiar face and yet a complete mystery. A masked rider from the north. No one knew what she looked like, her age or even her gender. She remained unknown to them for many reasons. Keeping her anonymity close to her chest allowed her to go through her daily life helping helping people when she deemed it necessary without all the hussle and bussle of gossip.

With only her eyes visible beneath her hood and above her mask, she ignored the whispers as her eyes landed on the person she had been there for. Vienna crossed the room, noting that many sets of eyes followed her. As she arrived at Gandalf’s table, he rose and came around the table to greet her. 

“Couldn’t have chosen a more private meeting place?” She offered a gloved hand out to him and he shook it. “You happen to not be the only person I am meeting here tonight,” he stated as they sat. 

"I knew you would come." His voice was laced with a sense of pride.

"And how is that, I might ask?" Vienna countered. She wasn't going to let his words give her hope. There was no hope for her, not after all this time. Once a failure, always a failure. 

"Amarelle Datoris. No longer will you hide away from the light. You know why I came in search of you. You can no longer hide from the world. From who you are. The things you have done are terrible, but not unforgivable. And I’m sure they would agree." His use of her birth name emphasized his seriousness and although his words were touching, she knew there had to be something more to this. Vienna looked from the ground up to him and scoffed when she figured it out. She completely ignored his mention of them. That was not up for discussion now. The prospects of destiny and self purpose were no longer part of her life. 

"Now, why is Gandalf the Grey hiring a Ranger to do his dirty work?” she taunted, eyeing him closely. She could tell she hit the nail on the head when his demeanor became less authoritative and more communicative. “What do you want from me?”

He looked serious, slightly bothered that she saw through his words. Gandalf's face grew dark and he scanned the room, his eyes finally landing on a Dwarf sitting by himself across the Prancing Pony. Vienna followed his gaze, not recognizing the Dwarf at first. She looked back at Gandalf puzzled.

Vienna’s eyes wandered back to the dwarf who was eating and drinking without any real knowledge that they were observing him. "I need you to keep him alive."

“Why?” She asked quickly, her anxieties building with every moment she sat with Gandalf. 

“That is for me to know and for you to find out, if you accept my request.” His words were cautious as he eyed her. He could tell that she was willing to bolt out of the pub with any wrong word. 

Vienna squinted at him and began to weigh the options. She came here with the intentions of denying his request, but now that she sat here with the opportunity of redemption in front of her, she was intrigued. It was like dangling a bone in front of a dog’s snout. The temptation was palpable. She knew she could help him. It isn’t like I’m doing better things with my time?...but what if it happens again? What if I fail? She pushed the thought from her mind and looked into his eyes. Vienna took a deep breath before replying. 

“If I accept, what do you need me to do?” She asked. He caught her eye and smiled. He knew she wasn’t one to turn down a challenge, it went against her nature. “I only ask that you come to a meeting the fifth eve from tonight, over in the Shire,” he simply replied. 

“No.” she started suddenly. If she was going to help, she was going to do it on her terms. “No meetings, I will not be in a group. You want me to keep him alive….” She paused, glancing at the Dwarf across the pub. Her sudden moment caught his attention and he met her eyes, “...then I will be doing it on my own terms,” She finished and dropped connection with the Dwarf. He looked vaguely familiar in the most unsettling way. Dark hair, regal airs, and killer blue eyes. 

“Fine, have it your way. But the information given at the meeting will be highly important and incredibly secretive. Make sure you are with in hearing distance.” He stated flatly, noting the eye contact she had previously been holding. 

“I’ll be there,” Vienna stood, about to take her leave, but she stopped. “Do not tell them I am accompanying them. If that is who I think it is, he will not like being followed. Oh, and if you blackmail me again, I will fucking bury you,” she threatened with a smile. 


	2. A Longing for Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is Chapter 2! I got excited editing it and decided to post it now! This story means a lot to me so let me know what you think in the comments!
> 
> Notes: None of the characters beside Vienna belong to me. All the genius is Tolkien!

Bilbo the Hobbit, a Baggins of Bag End, had never expected the evening to go the way it had. Nor had he expected thirteen Dwarves to arrive at his home accompanied by a Wizard who, until tonight, Bilbo had only heard about in the fireworks market. But here they all were, seated around Bilbo’s dining table, talking about plans to take back Erebor and restore the Kingdom under the Mountain. With Gandalf leading the conversation, everything was going as seamlessly as it possibly could go when one was being asked on a life changing quest. 

They had presented Bilbo with the contract to join the Company of Thorin Oakenshield and he was having a slight problem handling it. Lacerations? Evisceration? Incineration? These weren’t the exact words Bilbo was hoping for. The air around him became very thin and soon Bilbo was falling to the floor. Thorin turned to Gandalf, slightly annoyed with the Hobbits weakness to reality, and he noticed Gandalf’s silence. The two had established an understanding on where Bilbo stood in Thorin’s eyes and the sudden quiet air around Gandalf left sour thoughts in Thorin’s mind.

“Is everything okay?” his words were soft, as to not gain attention to the Wizard’s distress. 

“Ah yes,” Gandalf replied, shaking the thoughts of Vienna from his mind. Was she going to show before it was too late? Maybe it was too much to ask of her? SHe had mentioned she wouldn’t be a part of the group, but surely she would’ve given him some sort of sign that she was here. Gandalf’s response wasn’t one that would fool the Dwarf. Thorin raised a suspicious eyebrow at the wizard. Gandalf ignored the Dwarf and turned to focus his attention on the Hobbit who had just fainted. Gandalf left the company of the Dwarves to see that Bilbo understood the importance of the journey and how crucial his role was in the Dwarven company. 

Thorin turned to Dwalin and Balin, two Dwarves who were his closest friends on this journey. 

“How do we know we can trust the Wizard?” Dwalin’s words settled in Thorin’s mind. There wasn’t a sure answer to why Gandalf wanted to help the company, but Thorin knew that he could be trusted.

“His actions are true. Even if his intentions remain unknown. He wouldn’t have presented me the key to Erebor so quickly if he had a malicious hand in play,” Thorin replied. 

“The Wizard is all-knowing it seems. Maybe there is something about this journey that he hasn’t told us yet,” Balin added. The three Dwarves looked in the direction that Gandalf has taken Bilbo. Thorin sighed, hoping that Gandalf could be held to his word of finding the fourteenth member of the company and the means necessary to break into Erebor. 

Down the hall sat Bilbo in an armchair with a cup of tea, Gandalf standing across from him, lecturing him for not signing the contract. The Dwarves were scattered around the house, some listening to the conversation between the Hobbit and the Wizard, others pondering their own minds about the journey soon to come. The next words echoed through the surrounding rooms and Thorin looked from his spot in the hallway to see Bilbo exiting the sitting room in the direction of the rest of the house. 

“It appears we have lost our burglar,” Balin started. “Probably for the best; the odds were always against us. After all, what are we? Merchants, miners, tinkers, toy makers; hardly the stuff of legend.” Thorin looked across the way to his old friend. He was so grateful to those who had shown up to the meeting, even if there quest was now short one burglar. Thorin reassured Balin and the rest of his company that no matter what life they could have in the Blue Mountains, it was his destiny to reclaim back Erebor for their people. That for him, he would never be home until he return to the Lonely Mountain. With much sadness in his chest, Balin made a decision for the company. 

“Then we are with you, Laddy. We’ll see it done.” His words brought slight joy to Thorin and they retired to the living room. 

Gandalf sat in the other room, waiting for Bilbo to hear the baritone song of the Dwarves. Maybe their lament for their lost home could convince the Hobbit to join the company. Gandalf listened to the Dwarves’ singing, wondering if Vienna had caught all the information for the journey. The task was one she could handle, but whether it be the journey ahead and the fear of failure, or the fear of the unknown and fulfilling her destiny, she would continue to hide out of sight. The girl would never learn. And that could be for the best. She would be safest out of sight, but would she be happy? No, not if she still had the soul of a fighter. And while she liked to believe the role of Ranger suited her, Gandalf believed wholeheartedly that she was meant to be a warrior. Vienna had spent so many years ignoring her role in the world and would keep running until someone stopped her. She was fearful of the world around her, of being turned away, and of failure. Gandalf knew that and he didn’t blame her for that, she was just a child then. Used for something that should’ve been handled by those wiser and stronger than she. Her failure was not her own. That burden was the world’s and yet she was left to carry it. Just a child against the world. But she wasn’t a child anymore. She would never be pleased with a hidden life, even if she felt it was one she deserved. He knew that for sure. 

~~~~~~~~

The night passed quickly and soon the Dwarves, accompanied by Gandalf, headed off. Leaving the Hobbit in his hole, they mounted their ponies and began their journey at the break of dawn. With Gandalf leading the way, the company had made their way out of the busy neighborhood of the Shire that Bilbo called home, but after a time, the sounds of heavy feet and a shrill “Wait” began to fill the air. The Dwarves came to a halt and waited for Master Baggins to catch up to them. 

“I signed it!” Bilbo exclaimed and handed the contract to Balin. 

“Everything appears to be in order. Welcome, Master Baggins, to the company of Thorin Oakenshield,” Balin responded. With a wink and a few chuckles from the other Dwarves, Balin pocketing the contract.

Thorin smirked, surprised that the Hobbit showed up after all. Gandalf had claimed many times that he truly believed Bilbo would show up, but Thorin had doubted him. Maybe there was more to the Wizard than he had previously thought. 

“Give him a pony” Thorin snorted, then turned and continued on. Hearing Bilbo’s denial brought a frown to his face.   
The company traveled for the rest of the day and into the night, taking up camp eventually. The sky grew dark and the heat of the fire drew a few of the Dwarves to sleep. Thorin sat against the rock wall behind their camp, keeping a watchful eye over his kin. The camp was still and quiet except for the light chatter between the brothers and the crackle of the fire. Thorin hadn’t even noticed Bombur’s snoring until it woke Bilbo. He kept his eyes low, watching the Hobbit rise from the ground and walk over to the horses, stretching. Bilbo approached his horse, glancing around the company before he snuck a single apple out of his pocket and fed it to the calm horse. The action was odd to Thorin and yet comforting at the same time. Master Baggins was not at all what Gandalf had led Thorin to believe when he’d mentioned recruiting a burglar for the company, and Thorin was sure he would regret allowing him into the company. Dwalin was correct when he proclaimed that the wild was no place for a Hobbit and when it came to Bilbo’s future in this venture, Thorin was left with a lump in his throat and a tang dryness on his tongue.   
The shriek of an Orc off in the distance caught Thorin as he stood from his spot. It was an instinct of his to become over aware in the presence of Orcs, even with the expression on Bilbo’s face to bring humor to the situation. Kili and Fili began to tease Master Baggins about his minimal knowledge of the creatures that attack in the night. With their jokes coming to an end and their snickers filling the quiet air Thorin could feel himself anger at their jokes. 

“You think that’s funny?” Thorin’s voice cut the air. “You think a night raid by Orcs is a joke?” he accused his nephews. 

“We meant nothing by it,” Kili quietly responded to his uncle, looking to the ground in guilt. 

“No, you didn’t. You know nothing of the world.” And with that Thorin walked away from the camp, looking out over the large spans of forest just beneath them. He understood how hard he was on his nephews sometimes, but how would they learn if he wasn’t? He promised his sister to keep them safe if they were to accompany him on this quest, and he wasn’t going to let them be killed because of stupidity. Behind him, Balin began to explain Thorin’s true intent of keeping the subject of orcs a serious one to the brothers and Bilbo. 

The story was one Thorin would gladly never relive, except maybe, to see his grandfather, father, and brother again. He longed for his little brother. Nothing would ever fill the hole that was left in Frerin’s absence. He didn’t have assurance that he could complete this quest and he was desperate at times for their guidance. The pressure of it hung on his face as a heavy brow and pursed mouth. He was after something that was hard fought and he had drug his kin into the journey; there was no way of knowing what would happen to them, and Thorin didn’t know what he would do with himself if any of them were lost under his watch. These Dwarves looked to him as their king, though he knew he technically wasn’t one, that fact wouldn’t stop him from striving to be the kind of leader that his kin deserved. It was all he could do to fit shoes that weren’t meant to be his yet. Had his father not disappeared, he would be ruling over these Dwarves in the Blue Mountains. Thorin would still be learning the trials of being a leader and wouldn’t have to carry the weight of his people’s future alone. His mind briefly drifted to Fili and felt a stabbing in his heart. No, it was too soon to start thinking of Fili having to bare the pressures of being a king. He was still young and so full of life. For now, he would rely on Balin of counsel and let Fili enjoy being young while he could. 

Thorin only wished for the wisdom of his grandfather, but he knew it would never come. The Pale Orc had made sure of that. And Thorin had made sure that creature would never see the light of day again, not after killing his grandfather. He was brought back from his thoughts by Balin’s last words.“There was one I could call King.”   
Thorin turned to the camp only to find the members all looking to him, he ignored their stares and proceeded to return to his seat at the rock wall. 

“And the Pale Orc? What happened to him?” Bilbo’s voice was of a child, full of curiosity and innocence. 

“He slunk back into the whole from whence he came. That filth died of his wounds long ago.” Thorin was tired of listening to the stories of old and matters that could no longer be changed. The rest of the night was quiet as the Dwarves drifted in and out of sleep to the tune of Bombur’s snoring. Gandalf sat in the camp, looking up to the stars and wondering if Vienna had heard the tale, and if it had stirred in her the same longing for home that it had in many of the Dwarves of the company. Perhaps, he thought, this journey could remind, or really, teach her of the true meaning of home.


	3. Ruins of a Former Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Everyone! I hope you are enjoying the story! Let me know what you think!
> 
> Note: This chapter does contain elvish. I'm not an expert and did my best to to the language justice. None of the characters beside Vienna belong to me. The genius belongs to Tolkien.

At first light, the group continued on their way through the rain. With light banter amongst them, they made their way towards their next campsite. Vienna spent her time a good ways behind the group, listening to their conversation and learning the names of the dwarves. Thirteen dwarves with thirteen very diverse characteristics. She hate to play favorites, but the Ri brother’s were, in her very unbiased opinion, the best to watch. Always teasing and getting after one another. They embodied what Vienna had always pictured a real family to look like. Well, them and the bothers. Kili and Fili. She couldn’t tell if they were twins or not, but they sure were close. Playing pranks on the others and always laughing. It reminded her of Elrond’s twins Elladan and Elrohir. Causing chaos and happiness in their wake.

Next on her secret list of favorites were the Ur family. Bofur in particular. He had this air about them that couldn’t help but make her chuckle to herself. Him and his brother’s were light hearted and cheerful. The rest of the Company, besides the Hobbit who’s name she learned was Bilbo, were far to regal to be cheery. Expect maybe, for Balin and Oin, who would occasionally throw a joke around. They had wisdom and could appreciated the youth of the others, laughing at their pranks and jokes with melancholy smiles. The last three however, were often time too serious for jokes and they made Vienna very happy she decided to trail the group rather than join it.

Dwalin, the obvious warrior of the group, spent most of his time talking to their leader in a hushed voice. He would occasionally spar with the a few of the others. It was clear that he was a fighter, but the sparring showed Vienna that he was willing to share that skill with the Company. Gloin, Vienna quickly learned, was the treasurer of the group. He spent a decent amount discussing the potential pay out of the journey with any of the dwarves that would listen. Vienna had never had a formal education, having started her training at a very young age, and it made her curious as to how the numbers and percentages worked. Both of the dwarves had stern brows and very rarely got caught up in the younger dwarves antics. They very serious. Well, most of the time. They could have a good time when they allowed themselves to come off the clock, so to speak.

Thorin Oakenshield was a different story completely though. Always serious, always brooding. He laughed from time to time, but that smile never seemed to reach his eyes. His eyes were the worst. They held so much and yet gave none of it away. The anger of his past always seemed to linger there, souring most expressions that crossed his face. The heavy lines on his face gave away the years of immeasurable pressure and sadness that had plagued his life. She wasn’t too familiar with the aging process of dwarves, but he was hard to place. She knew he was the oldest in the group, but looked years younger than Oin or Dori, both of which had thick, intricate beards. Even Balin was younger than him, with his grandfatherly smile and stark white hair. Vienna blamed Thorin’s youthfulness of his royal blood. She had heard a rumor of ageless royalty when she resided within Mirkwood, but had quickly attributed that characteristic to Elvish royalty she spent so much time with. She had no idea if it extended to other races. After all, it was just a rumor.

Vienna was tempted to give Thorin the benefit of the doubt when it came to his attractiveness, but she couldn’t. Not when every expression held his resentment for others, lifelong anger, and had the uneasiness of the quest plastered all over it.

Of course, Vienna couldn’t blame him for that though. He had a lot riding on his shoulders. She could blame him, however, for his treatment of Bilbo. That alone made himvery ugly in her eyes. He didn’t seem to like the Hobbit, which would’ve been fine if he wasn’t such an ass about it. Quiet, old Thorin seemed to have no problem speaking ill of the Hobbit and Bilbo had done nothing to deserve it. So what if he wasn’t a skilled fighter or used to the harsh nature of the world. That wasn’t such a bad thing, was it? Vienna momentarily imaged her own life if she hadn’t been traded off like livestock as a child. Frilly dresses and soft music drifted through her head. Shaking her head, she pulled herself from those thoughts. _No use dwelling on that now,_ Vienna secured her long sword to her hip with the thought and double checked her various weapons before watching the Company move out, _That life died a thousand years ago._

~~~~

They arrived many hours later, with a clear sky and an oncoming night. Thorin had no idea why Gandalf wanted to continue on and find a new campsite, but as the Wizard stormed away from the company, he stood his ground and began barking orders at the other dwarves. Master Baggins seemed flustered that Gandalf would leave him with the stubborn dwarves, but Thorin swore to not pity the Hobbit for feeling out of place. He decided to be here. While the camp ate and his nephews watched over the ponies, Thorin sat and chatted with Dwalin over the next days journey. It wasn’t until the camp became still at the sound of soft screams in the distance. Fili appeared in a haste. 

“Uncle! Help! They have Bilbo!” His words were filled with fright. Dwalin was the first to speak up as Thorin processed the new information. 

“Who has the Hobbit?” Dwalin questioned. 

Thorin looked around the camp and noticed that, in fact, both Master Baggins and Kili were no longer around. 

“Trolls! They took our ponies; Bilbo went to cut them free and got caught!” Fili replied and took a quick lead, showing the other dwarves to the trolls’ makeshift camp. Kili had already gone, blade first, in an attempt to free Bilbo. Thorin didn’t waste another minute when he saw his nephew so willingly to endanger himself to help the Hobbit, and led the other dwarves in defense of their kin. 

The fighting was quick and short-lived when the trolls grabbed Bilbo, threatening to dismember him and then began striping the dwarves of their weapons and sticking them into burlap sacks. There they all lay, tied up and waiting to be cooked. The trolls were discussing seasonings when Thorin really began to regret bringing the Hobbit with them. They wouldn’t be in this mess if he had just stayed home. Dwalin had been right when he said that the wild was no place for the weak willed. It was stupid on his own part to allow this to happen but he couldn’t do anything about it now. What would his grandfather say about his leading skills so far? He scoffed to himself.

Bilbo stood then and began to argue with the trolls about the seasoning. This quickly angered the trolls, and one picked up Bombur, announcing that he would just eat him whole. It was then that Bilbo did the unexpected thing. He proclaimed that the dwarves were riddled with parasites and that no good would come from eating them. Mildly offended, Thorin stared at the Hobbit as he spoke that was when it dawned on him. Master Baggins was bargaining for time, trying to supply enough time to find an escape from this fate. The uproar of denial that came from the other tied up dwarves forced Thorin to let them know what Bilbo was up too. He begrudgingly obliged, and kicked the sacked dwarves who resided close to his legs. Oin and Kili were the first to catch on, and they began to announce their parasites with pride. 

“I’ve parasites as big as my arm!” Oin cried out, followed by the others who stated they had the biggest parasites and Thorin stifled a chuckle at his nephews proclamation of having the largest parasites of them all. Out of the turmoil, the sound of a single arrow piercing through the air. It hit the troll who had grabbed Bombur, causing him to throw the dwarf back to the ground.

Suddenly, a person dressed in black leapt out of the trees, landing on the troll and driving a dagger into its thick skull. As the troll stumbled around, crying out in pain, the assailant flung themself to the next nearest troll who was reaching to grab them. Landing gracefully on the troll’s shoulders, the assailant stabbed the troll repeatedly, attempting to hit any vital areas while the troll reached around, trying to get a grip on the masked attacker. The troll failed many times before showing any sign of being affected by its wounds, trolls having some of the thickest skin in Middle Earth. It collapsed to it’s knees, heaving heavy breaths and crying out in pain. Very few blades were able to pierce the thick hide and Thorin was lightly impressed that someone so close, most likely a vagabond or ranger, would happen to have one. It was nearly impossible to kill a Mountain Troll, but at least the attacker made quick work of wearing them out. It would give the dwarves time to free themselves from their sacks and join in the fight. The assailant then landed on the ground near the group, tossing a spare dagger to the dwarves who lay in awe at the sudden change of events. Thorin watched on as the attacker turned to the last troll and lunged at it, using the troll’s own flailing arms to gain the upper ground. The otherworldly grace the assailant used sent uneasy shivers down Thorin’s spine and the odd sense of recognition settled over him. A mask covered the majority of the attackers face, but Thorin could shake the feeling that he’d seen them before.

The attacker climbed around to the nape of the troll’s neck and relentlessly began the project of taking down the creature when Gandalf appeared on a boulder behind the group. He pounded the base of his long staff on the stone, causing it to crack in two and spread the first light of morning on the trolls. The air was crisp with the sound of the trolls turning to stone. Distracted by Kili who began cutting him out of his sack, Thorin missed where the attacker disappeared too. Gandalf made his way over to the dwarves and began helping them out of their sacks. Once they were all out and on their own feet, Gandalf walked over to Thorin, passing by Bilbo and offering him a wink on the way. When he made it to the dwarf, he offered an acknowledging smile.

“Where did you go to, if I may ask?” Thorin asked. 

“To look ahead,” he replied.

“What brought you back?” 

“Looking behind,” Gandalf answered and then turned to look around the makeshift camp. He then looked towards the trees and around the woods that surround the area. Thorin took notice and looked around as well. 

Thorin took in a deep breath before speaking. “So, where did our masked hero go?” 

Gandalf chuckled, a smile in his eyes as they landed on the dwarf before chiming out. 

“Ahh, probably just some lone Ranger who noticed you were in a bit of trouble. Best not to pay them much mind,” Gandalf said. Thorin didn’t trust the sentiment though. It seemed very suspicious that the Wizard would so easily brush off the fact that an unknown Ranger had saved them, especially one who wielded such rare weaponry.

“Well, he should be rewarded for his services. No thanks to your burglar, a Ranger _had_ to save us,” Thorin said, dropping the issue. He knew that Gandalf could possibly be up to something, but he decided to shelf the matter for now. 

~~~~~~~~~

After finding many hidden treasures in the troll’s hoard and a very brief encounter with Radagast, the Company was then running for their lives. A group of orcs were trailing behind Radagast as Gandalf was attempting to get the dwarves off of the Great East Road. He succeeded by leading them to a hidden passage. A passage that, unbeknownst to the Company, would lead them straight to Rivendell, where Gandalf could finally convince Thorin, begrudgingly again, to work with the elves. Vienna had arrived in the Elven city after trailing Elrond’s battalion back once they had finished off the orcs.

That plan, however, didn’t go exactly as planned. The Company had quickly worn out their welcome in the elven city. Breaking furniture, complaining loudly, and bathing in a public fountain were merely a few of the atrocities the dwarves had committed, but those alone would have been enough to warrant their quick escape from the Halls of Elrond one early morning. Gandalf heard very little of their shadow as they had stayed with the Elves, but he was sure she was around. They had met once in the dead of night so that Gandalf could relay the information of their impending escape. 

“They will be taking the Northern Pass through the mountains. Be sure to follow them; I will distract Lord Elrond as long as I can,” Gandalf whispered. Vienna had had quite the time running around the city without being caught and was glad they were finally leaving. It made her so uneasy to be in her former home and she was sure she hadn’t slipped under Elrond’s radar even though he never approached her. She kept her eyes down on the garden beneath them as the wizard explained. 

“He knows you are here, he has asked about you,” Gandalf stated. She frowned and sighed. She did not want to see Elrond. Not because she disliked him, but she feared his reaction. She swallowed before speaking.

“I have been in his presence many times during our stay. If he wanted to speak to me, he very well could have. I have not made myself hidden from him.”

“I have explained your position in the company to Lord Elrond. I doubt he would jeopardize your mission just to speak of the past with you. He cares far too much about your life to compromise you like that.” Gandalf stated, a sad tone in his voice, “He did, however, despite the explanation of me hiring you for this journey, implore me to ask you to stay in Rivendell.” Her head shook slightly at the words. She couldn’t stay here. Not again. It had been too long since she taken her leave, surely the Elven Lord wouldn’t provide her with housing, no matter their prior relationship. Gandalf looked behind her and the sound of soft footsteps informed her that they were no longer alone. She didn’t need to turn to know who it was. Annoyance colored her expression and Gandalf gave her an apologetic smile before taking his leave. Growling to herself, Vienna knew the smile was Gandalf’s way of letting her know that he hadn’t kept their meeting a secret from _everyone_. The footsteps approached her as a figure appeared in her peripheral. Sadness came off him in waves as she continued to look forward. 

“Maa ie' amin, hin.” _(Look at me, child)_ His voice with soft with grief and hope. Vienna closed her eyes, refusing to let the pounding in her chest draw tears from her. She had already mourned this place, the ruins of her former life. She remained neutral as she replied. 

“Amin naa il- lle hin.” _(I am not your child)_ She stiffened as his hand reached forward and touched her masked chin, pulling her to look at him. She swallowed, preparing for the fathering eyes who had guided her after her epic failure. 

“Ile thel-ui nín hîn.” ( _You will always be my child_ ) His dark eyes were filled with a sad love that broke Vienna’s heart. It beat heavily in her chest, weighed down by her shame. Letting her stoicism fall, she raised a hand to Lord Elrond’s, squeezing it slightly three times as she maintained their eye contact. He smiled softly, understanding her message. 

“Amin mela lle vee' eithel.” ( _I love you as well_ ) He gave her a small smile, and the sentiment filled her with warmth. She knew he had questions for her, but they would have to be saved for another time. It had been too many years since they had last seen each other and if Elrond was still the elf he once was, he wouldn’t want to burden this moment with an interrogation. He reached for both of her hands and looked into her eyes with slight worry. 

“Uma, amin sal’ caela i’ val.” ( _Yes, I still have the power_ ) she offered before he could question her. Elrond had taken her in when the rest of the world had shunned her and had believed that she was an evil force of nature. He was one of the only people in her entire life who were not scared of her abilities and he had helped her learn to control them over time. She looked down to the gloves that she wore. They had been a gift from him long ago. Mithril and leather, woven together, bound the power so that she couldn’t hurt anyone again. 

“Uma il- kela amin au',” ( _Do not leave me again_ ) He whispered. The words strained on Vienna’s heart, for she knew she would have to. 

“Amin boe. Amin caela um- sina, il- ere' ten' sen, nan' ten' amin. “ ( _I must, I have to do this; not only for them, but for myself_ ) She plead with him, hoping he would understand. Vienna was neither dumb nor blind when it came to seeing through Gandalf’s intentions and she knew he brought her along in hopes of her having some life altering epiphany, which she highly doubted would happen. That and she had begun to see a camaraderie amongst the dwarves that she hadn’t seen in centuries. After the long weeks of trailing the company, Vienna had grown to care for the dwarves. She could tell each one apart by just the sound of their voice, having never seen any of them up close before. They were a family, one whose survival was in her hands. 

“Lle malia ten' sen?” ( _You care for them?_ ) Elrond questioned. She could see the sadness return to his eyes. He understood that loyalty meant more than the world to her and that she had to remain with them, no matter how much it hurt him to see her go. She could tell he wanted to ask about her loyalty towards him and his kin, but he stayed quiet, already knowing the answer.

“Uma.” ( _Yes_ ) was all she muttered in reply. He gave her a smile, but it did not reach his eyes. He sighed and placed his hands on her head.

“San’ lema eithel ar' entula a' amin.” ( _Then journey well, and return to me_ ) And he placed a kiss on the top of her head. If she was being honest with herself, Vienna missed his fatherly nature. She missed his guidance. He was the closest thing she ever had to a loving father. 

A rustle from below caught the attention of both elf and ranger. They both peered into the garden beneath them to spot Thorin Oakenshield looking up at them. The look of surprise on his face was more than enough to say he had just spotted them. While his eyes shifted from her to Elrond, Vienna used the time to quickly dart away. She hid in the corner of the hall and watched Elrond merely shrug at the Dwarf. Elrond then turned and found her in the darkness. He gave her a nod and a smile, and then left. _Well, that was close_ , she thought.


	4. A String of Bad Luck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the next chapter everyone! Hope you enjoy it!

Thorin squinted at Elrond as he walked away. _Had there been,_ he thought, _someone with him?_ A black mask flashed in his mind and he tried to push it away. Something seemed fishy about the whole thing, but the Dwarf Lord shook his head, trying to rid himself of the image. He was too busy to worry about the —He returned to the Company’s camp and counted the dwarves again, making sure they were all still there. He sat at the edge of the group, staring out into the night, the image of the masked Ranger stuck in his head. He wondered if that was what Gandalf had up his sleeve, but wasn’t sure. The images were plastered behind his eyes as he drifted to sleep.

The dawn came too soon and Thorin woke the other dwarves. They packed their things quickly and began the way to the Northern Pass.

As the dwarves made their way over the border into the wild, Vienna trailed just close enough to hear them. Thorin was being rude to Bilbo, again. Vienna often felt bad for the Hobbit; it was beyond clear that their leader didn’t understand Bilbo’s importance, (or his feelings for that matter,) but Vienna was fairly sure the king-in-exile didn’t care for anyone but his own people. She also wasn’t entirely sure she shouldn’t commend him for that, though. She trudged past the border, staying close to the mountain side as she went. Shaking her head as the ruff leader barked orders at the others, Vienna glanced back once at Rivendell with a small smile and continued on. It was nice to leave her former home with a little less conflict in her soul.

~~~~~~~

The Company had been traveling through the mountains for days before the rain started. _Rain?_ she thought, _that’s the understatement of the century… And I would know._ Her thoughts were the only thing to keep her sane at this point. Well, that and her ability to keep herself dry. With the dwarves incessant bitching and Thorin’s piss poor attitude, Vienna was so close to ripping out their vocal chords and beating some sense into them. And adding the rain into the situation didn’t help.

Not only did it not help her sanity, but it made tracking the Dwarves increasingly more difficult. She knew they were a few yards ahead of her on the mountain side, but she wasn’t close enough to know if they were safe or not. She couldn’t hear a thing through the rain. But it wasn’t until the mountains began to move under her that she started to panic. She gripped the wall and listened to the dwarves scream as the ground shifted beneath them. _Fucking fuck fuck fuck,_ she thought, _fuck you guys for having to fight right now. It’s_ exactly _what I need._ She looked around to see if she could get sight of the dwarves, but she had little luck. Having traveled these mountains before during a rocky wrestling match before, Vienna knew that the navigating wasn’t really possible. There was no point in trying to move, so she held on and waited for the battle to slow some

Once it had, Vienna crept around the mountain wall until she got a peek at the dwarves, who were pulling someone up from the edge. She was far too close to the group for comfort, but she needed to take stock in what they had experienced. It wasn’t often people got caught through the mountains during the world rock wrestling leagues annual match.

Vienna watched as Thorin got hoisted over the side. He regained his footing and the dwarves all stared at him as he said something, his face filled with anger. No doubt it was about whoever had caused him to fall. Not dwelling on the fact that her mission was almost made redundant, Vienna rolled her eyes dramatically and counted them quickly before quickly stepping back to an appropriate distance from the group, the rain still falling. 

Fortunately, the dwarves soon found a cave and took shelter. Despite the string of bad luck the Company seemed to be having, Vienna was hopeful. She had found a small alcove near the entrance to the dwarves’ cave that she could stay in until morning. Hiding from the rain, she removed her mask and let the cool air touch her skin. She used some of the rain water to splash her face and wake her up. Being a Ranger, she was used to long journeys with little sleep, but the sound of the rain was so peaceful it could’ve knocked out a troll. She laughed at the thought and irony of it all before putting her mask back on. 

Vienna watched the rain fall, and, hearing very little from the cave, she allowed herself to drift off for a few short moments of sleep. It didn’t last long, however. 

The sound of Thorin yelling pulled Vienna from her slumber. The shouts from the caves echoed through the mountain side and Vienna feared for the worst. She was quickly gathering the few things she had when there was a loud commotion from in the cave, and then complete silence. _Oh fuck_ , she thought. She swallowed before peeking around the corner. 

The cave was completely empty. Not a Dwarf or Hobbit in sight. She stepped into the cave and looked around. “Hello?” she called softly. She looked to the dirt, attempting to see any signs of footprints. There were no tracks, nor was there any dirt? Just long cracks that divided the room into pieces like a giant puzzle. Unfortunately, Vienna knew exactly what that meant.

 _Fucking goblins_ , she thought and looked around for a way to make the floor open beneath her. When she couldn’t find any, she resorted to her only remaining option: triggering it herself. She took a rope out of her pack and tied it around a thick rock. _Let’s hope you can handle this, bud_ , she scoffed as she looked at the rock and then to the floor. She took a deep breath before stomping on the floor. If she could get the attention of the goblins, they would possibly open the trap again. 

Nothing happened for the first few stomps and Vienna grew desperate. She was sure the dwarves could handle themselves against the goblins, but she wasn’t as sure that they could get out of the cave without her assistance. The longer they were in there, the worse their chances of making it out alive became. “Fucking fuck,” She muttered and gave a final huff of breath before jumping as hard as she could.

The floor opened up and swallowed her whole.


	5. To See the Sun Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!! Happy New Years! I took a few days off so that I could recoup and celebrate! I hope all of you had a great, safe holiday season! Without further ado, here is the next chapter!

Thorin had little hope for the Dwarves getting out of the Goblin kingdom without slicing a few necks. He had just revealed himself to the Great Goblin which led to the Goblin King taunting him. _Azog couldn’t still be alive, could he?_ The question burned in Thorin’s brain as he stared up at the disgusting beast. The sounds of goblins screaming began to bounce off the walls and a horde of goblins began running towards their king. Thorin looked to Balin who looked to Dwalin and soon the whole company was passing around confused looks. _Some kingdom,_ Thorin thought.

“What is the meaning of this?” the Great Goblin’s voice cried out. He looked from the Dwarves to his kin who were all running from something. 

“It is here, sir. The Ranger had returned!” a goblin screamed out. The Great Goblin’s face contorted into an expression of horror as a masked Ranger in black swung into the scene. Thorin looked in shock as many of the dwarves realized that it was the Ranger who had attacked the trolls. _That mask_ , Thorin thought as he watched the assailant swing forward and land with an eerie grace between the company and the Great Goblin. The Goblin King had a look of death in his eyes as he shifted slightly away from the Ranger, who stood in silence as the echos in the room died out.

“Returning to the scene of the crime, not the smartest move now is it, Ranger?” the Goblin King stated before commanding his kin that the intruders were to be tortured. Thorin looked at the Ranger, who seemed to be laughing at the king’s remark, but he couldn’t be sure. “Your Wizard isn’t here to bail you out this time. Imprison him. He will finally pay for his crimes.” And with that, goblins began to pull the Ranger away.

One of the goblin brought forward a handful of weapons that had been confiscated from the dwarves and the Goblin King cowered in fear once more. 

“I know that sword! It is the Goblin-Cleaver, the Biter, the blade that sliced a thousand necks!”

Suddenly, a blinding light filled the cave and the Dwarves were knocked over. Thorin held up a hand to shield his eyes only to notice that the Ranger was still standing tall, the goblins who had been pulling them away laying on the ground and now Gandalf was a few feet in front of them. 

“I had everything under control.” the Ranger said in a irritated voice. Gandalf stared at the Ranger and chuckled slightly before turning to the Dwarves. “Take up arms! Fight. Fight!”

Quickly,the dwarves gathered the majority of their things and were running for their lives….again. The yells of the goblins and their king echoed the caverns as the company made their way through, slicing necks and spilling guts as they went. Weaving their way throughout the kingdom, if that’s what you call it, had proven to be more difficult than previously thought. Thorin tried his best to keep track of everyone in the company and had been fairly successful until a shrill scream pierced the air. A few more rang out before Thorin sought fit to look for the source. Thorin counted his kin, noting they were all present. _So, who was screaming?_ He looked around, but came up short when more goblins started appearing from every angle. His eyes landed on Gandalf, who was leading the company through the maze and noticed that with each shriek, the Wizard flinched viciously. The action’s implications brought a foul taste to Thorin’s mouth. Thorin sought out the Ranger, only to find that he was no longer with the company and the foul taste dropped like a pit in the Dwarf King’s stomach, worry spreading like a fire in his veins.

They had just crossed a bridge when Thorin yelled, “Cut the ropes!” causing the platform to fall and taking some goblins with it. Raising the body count as they went, the Dwarves made their way through as series of tunnels. Once out of them, the Dwarves were stopped by the Great Goblin once more.

“You thought you could escape me?” he taunted, swinging his weapon at Gandalf. “What are you going to do now, Wizard? Your Ranger isn’t here to save you and he never will be. Not when we’re finished with him.” Gandalf stepped forward and stabbed the king in the eyes. The goblin stumbled backwards crying in pain as Gandalf used his blade to slice through the Great Goblin’s stomach. The great beast fell to his knees. “That’ll do it.”

Gandalf lifted his blade to cut the goblin’s neck when an arrow struck the King in between the eyes. The company turned to find the Ranger, looking severely beaten up, perched on a ledge behind them, bow still poised and ready to fire. Their eyes, the only thing visible to the company.

“I had that under control.” The Wizard called as the Ranger dropped to the bridge, which began to shake. The Dwarf King watched as green eyes met the Wizard’s in annoyance as the shaking continued. The tremors led to cracking and soon the Company, Wizard and Ranger were falling.

Once they landed, Gandalf was the first to rise, inspecting the dwarves as he found them in the wreckage. Thorin stood and watched the Ranger as Gandalf approached him. No words were spoken, only a hand held up, brushing the Wizard off when Gandalf attempted to check over him. The pit of worry settled deeper when Thorin took in the sight of the Ranger-- it wasn’t pretty, but it was incredibly familiar. Being in such a close space, Thorin knew then that the Ranger was the one that had saved them from the tolls and then disappeared. _But why?_ _Why rescue them, vanish, only to reappear later, rescuing them again?_ The Dwarf King thought as he turned to see what the other dwarves were already discussing when he noticed the rest of the Goblin Kingdom was sprinting down the cavern towards the Company.

“Only one thing will save us: daylight. Come on! Here, on your feet!” Gandalf cried out and they were off once more.

Soon outside, Gandalf began to count of the dwarves, noting that Bilbo was missing. The group had semi-circled up in a small clearing. The dwarves had begun bickering and Thorin ignored them, looking to the mystery Ranger. Leaning against a tree with his back to the Goblin city, his arms were crossed and foot propped up, he looked uncomfortably relaxed for the situation. Thorin was about to approach him but the pit in his stomach grew into knots he got a good look at the Ranger’s wounds in daylight. His clothes were ripped and Thorin could see blood seeping through the think cloth. It was obvious by the patterns that the goblins had chosen whips at their primary use of torture, but the other marks left Thorin guessing. _Are those… bite marks?_ He thought. The sight of the wounds made the Dwarf King wince as his eyes trailed over the gashes and slices that littered the Ranger. Thorin had a hunch that the pose was a front for any pain the Ranger was in, but decided not to press it as he caught wind of the conversation at hand, anger flared in him at the thought that they had lost the Hobbit.

“I’ll tell you what happened. Master Baggins saw his chance and he took it! He’s thought of nothing but his soft bed and warm hearth since first he stepped out of his door. We will not be seeing our Hobbit again. He is long gone.” 

“No, he isn’t.”


End file.
